Ice and Fire
by Ginak14
Summary: I was happy with Queen of Shadow finish. But it needed an ending, so I wrote my own. Please feel free to write reviews they really help me out.
1. Chapter 1

*** Aelin's POV***

Home. Finally. I climbed to the top of the hill and looked down upon the land below me. It wasn't much, there was a small empty village and a semi demolished cobblestone brick castle, but in my mind, it was much much more. I grabbed Rowan's hand and ran down the hill, rolling in the green grass tears of joy streamed down my face. I saw a flash of light as Lysandra shifted to her shadow cat and began prancing around like a kitten.

"Aw not that again, every time you…" The sound of Aedion's complaining was soon muffled when Lysandra pounced and put a huge paw over his face. He growled and pushed over and on top of her, she shifted back to her lovely human form. I giggled and tugged at Rowan.

 _What?_

 _We need to give them some privacy._ I giggled glancing at them again.

 _Maybe we need some privacy of our own._ He smirked.

I reddened and looked over again at my cousin and friend. They were staring right back.

"You know I am never going to get used to that." Aedion sighed.

"Used to what?" I asked confused, Rowan chuckled.

"The whole, let me look into your eyes and have a conversation in your head," Lysandra finished shaking her head. My blush deepened.

***Rowan's POV***

"Something you'll never have," I glowered quietly at Aedion feeling the mood shifting suddenly. I put as much hostile feeling in his stare as I could manage.

"You just wait _prince_ Rowan." Aedion said snarling, not ready to back down. They growled at each other.

"HOW LONG?" Aelin shouted, I reluctantly broke the eye contact to look at her. "How long are you two going to keep this up? All this fae nonsense!"

"Stay out of it!" Aedion snarled through his closed teeth. I shook my head, wrong decision mortal, a evil grin tugged at my lips.

"STAY OUT OF IT?! OH BOY! YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!" She looked at me and I simply tossed her a sparing stick. She walked towards him, her long legs eating up the earth. Aedion never struck offensively but took his beating. I laughed as Aelin knocked him on his butt. She threw down the stick.

"Your coming with me," She commanded. I turned and smiled at Aedion. "Oh no! You are not getting off the hook old man!" I glared at her. Aedion laughed violently.

 _You are going to regret…_

 _Am I? Something tells me that I'm not._

 _We'll see about that, we'll see._ I followed her into the pine forest shooting one last look at Aedion. Once we got out of earshot she stopped and looked at me, lecturing me about something. But I could only think about fighting the urge to touch her, to hold her close and breath in her scent.

"Understand?" She said in a sharp tone, snapping me out of it.

"Yes." I said firmly, it seemed like the right thing to say. "Come on we should train." I said, sprinting off into the pine forest. Trying to put as much distance between camp so I could be alone with Aelin.

*** Chaol's POV***

A heavy weight was lifted off my heart when I saw Celaena jog out of the forest. She was scratched and bruised from recent training. _Aelin_ , I hissed at myself. She was Aelin not Celaena. The weight slammed back down onto my heart making me frown.

"Hello Captain," She said. "Any news of Dorian?"

"No." I hissed, there was a letter from Dorian but it was addressed to me, and me only. I instantly regretted the snappy comment as the huge warrior strode up to us. I tensed. The way he moved, was so unnatural. His magic was so unnatural. _He shouldn't be in this world._ I though to my self. As if he could read my mind, I heard a low rumble. Such it resembled an animal reaction, I shook my head. Aelin whipped her hand up. He stopped immediately but focused his unforgiving eyes onto her.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, if you hear word you know where to find me."

"Wait," I said. Looking up at Rowan I hesitantly began, "He sent me a letter, he is still getting over the death of Sorscha, but he's coping with it."

"It's good to hear of him." She said looking down suddenly at the more interesting ground. He knew she wished to say its good to hear from him, that burnt him inside. Her jealousy made a blush creep up his neck.

*** Aelin's POV***

It was getting late so ventured out of our makeshift camp looking down at Terrasen. I went with Rowan to find something to eat.

"If we don't bring back something for Lysandra thats not meat, I think she'll kill us Rowan," I giggled.

"We won't have to worry about food soon." He said sitting down in the grass to rest, his eyes sparkling.

"Hmm?" I said, fatigue weighing heavily on my eyelids. Looking up through the thick pines I gold see the pick orange glow of the sky.

"You'll see," he said smiling. To tired to reply I put head on his shoulder and dosed off. The next morning I awoke in bed next to Rowan. _He must have carried me,_ I thought to my self. _I wonder if he found any food._ I slipped out of out makeshift bed and padded silently into camp. Chaol was there with a rabbit over the fire. The smell made my stomach rumble. He was talking to someone stirring a pot. An old man. An old fae! EMRYS! I cried as I ran to him. He stood up laughing as I nearly tackled him with a hug.

"Hello Elentiya."


	2. Chapter 2

***Dorian's POV***

 _"I am constantly being fluttered and followed by lords and ladies,_ he wrote to Chaol. _Everything in Adarlan_ is semi, _back to normal. We were able to recover the valuable parts of the castle that remained, the rest of the debris was carted off to get melted down. I have spent hours moving into the stone castle and setting up an office and counsel. Well enough of all that nonsense, I have a secret that I am risking even telling you. Whatever you do you must NOT tell Celaena. I am sending 50 men and women with supplies to refurbish the Terrasen castle! After everything has been set up there will be a ball and I will leave my duties to visit! I can't wait to see you! Tell no one! Tell Rowan if you must to keep him from messing everything up, if not he'll probably figure everything else out on his own. I hope everything is fairing well, miss you desperately._

Sincerely Dorian.

Dorian brought the letter to the nearest servant and asked for it to be sent off immediately. He pulled together and sat through his testy council and discussed the details of his plans. Soon enough the supplies and wagons were on their way to Terrasen. He smiled and fought the urge to hide in one of the boxes and leave his duties as king behind.

 _Soon,_ he told himself, _soon._

***Rowan's POV***

 _That letter,_ Rowan thought. _There is something in that letter that the dreaded captain is not telling everyone._ He needed to find out.

"I don't like that look," said a voice he knew too well.

He sighed, "what look?"

"You've got that look that you are about to do something and nothing anyone says or does is going to stop you," Aelin said, walking closer and studying his face.

 _You going to tell me?_ She asked silently.

 _Like hell I'm going to tell you._

She shook her head and went off to Lysandra.

I stormed pass Luca who was sitting with Malakai listening to one of Emry's stories. They had arrived a few days ago, although he was thankful for the delicious meals, Luca was a bit of a chatter box and often set off his temper. There was Chaol pacing near the forest. They made eye contact and Rowan pinned Chaol in place with a stare.

"Hello Rowan," I could see the disgust hidden deep behind his eyes.

"Tell me," Rowan demanded.

"Tell you what?" Chaol asked with aghast.

"The letter, there is something that you are not telling everyone."

"You mean not telling you." Chaol replied rudely, tired of the fae's demanding. A low grumble rumbled in Rowan's chest and erupted into a snarl. "Dorian said you might get like this." Rowan showed his elongated canines.

"Alright, alright." Chaol said quickly, fear twinkling in his eyes. "Dorian has sent supplies to fix up the castle, once it is done he plans to visit by holding a ball here," Chaol explained in one breath.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rowan asked.

"Because I don't trust you. And I definitely don't truest you with Aelin."

Rowan's temper flashed, he shifted and flew south until he spotted the wagons. Seven wagons with basic niceties for a castle. _Fine,_ he thought, _it would be good for the court to have other human contact._ He flew with the sun on his back to camp, he felt free. He shifted when he arrived at camp. Chaol was there waiting by his tent pacing. _Does this mortal do nothing else?_

"How far away are they?" He asked.

"About two days travel," Rowan said through closed teeth.

"Don't you dare tell Aelin this," the captain threatened.

"And if I did? You couldn't stop me. But don't worry, I won't ruin the prince's little surprise." Rowan said growling.

*** Aelin's POV***

She walked up to the tent that her and Rowan shared to find Chaol and Rowan in a heated conversation.

"Whats going on?" She demanded.

"Nothing," Chaol whiffed in a too quick breath. She narrowed her eyes. "Really nothing, I was just leaving," Chaol frowned and walked away leaving just Rowan.

"What did you do?" Aelin asked impatiently.

"What did I do? What did I do?" Rowan asked again, heat rising to his face. "Why do you assume that I caused the trouble." He yelled.

"Wha… Rowan I'm sorry." She reached out and grabbed his arm. Heat shot through his body.

"DON'T!" He, yanked his arm away and growled.

"Uh… We should train," he pushed me away from camp. I pulled out my knives and stood ready. "No knives, lessee how resourceful you are with your body." I threw a punch but he easily deflected it, I tried a kick, nothing. I shifted to get a better edge on him. I ducked, kicked, punched. It was a deadly dance but I landed nothing past Rowan's defense.

"You've let your body get soft," he snarled.

"Well excuse me for taking a break after defeating some valg princes and a valg king. Oh, and restoring magic."

"It's been months Aelin!" He said, while landing some painful kicks and punches." I let my hands drop and turned around and leaned against a tree. I needed to catch my breath, surprise ran through my brain.

"Aedion!" Rowan shouted. Aedion jogged up with confusion on his face.

"What's all the yelling about?" He started.

"Fight me. Your cousin is too tired to continue." He said smirking in my direction.

 _THATS IT!_ I screamed into his mind. I launched myself at him ready to do some damage.


	3. Chapter 3

***Aedion's POV***

I reacted too late as Aelin launched her self at Rowan. My first instinct was to rip them apart, but Rowan let out a forceful kick into my ribs that sent me flying through the air. I gasped as the air left my body. The sound that left me caused the two to pause for seconds.

"Ahhhhh!" The sounds that came out of Aelin when they continued were pure frustration. Through my clouded red vision I was able to watch as Aelin pummeled Rowan. Even though Rowan was many centuries her elder in experience, she was still able to land some pretty painful kicks and punches. They danced. A deadly dance. No words being thrown about, only grunts of pain or frustration. Then they stopped. I watched as the anger left Aelin's face and Rowan's showed emotion. She started ran into his arms? They collapsed onto the ground and my vision started to clear. It was like I had missed an entire conversation. I had. When they were done Aelin angrily pushed away from him and ran to me. I tried to speak.

"Agghhffth" The sound gurgling from my throat.

"ROWAN! You are going to pay for this." She said in a cocky way towards him. I didn't care about the pain anymore, I sent Rowan a cocky look that earned me a ferocious growl.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Lysandra came bounding forward. She paused, "wait, never mind, I don't really care." She said glaring at Aelin and Rowan. She look down at me and pulled up my shirt to reveal an already bruised side.

"Did I break anything?" Rowan asked trying not to face the fury in Aelin.

"Yes," I managed to get out. "Its.. its healing." The pain seared through me still messing with my vision.

"Thank god for your fae blood!" Aelin shouted more at Rowan then me.

Chaol came to the scene frowning, "Rowan come with me." Not even giving me a second look, but I saw he quickly ran his eyes over Aelin's body and drank her appearance. When is he going to learn? I shook my head wondering if Rowan noticed.

"Do not command me mortal," Rowan never the less followed Chaol out of ear shot.

"Whats with them?" I asked, the breathing and talking getting easier.

"I don't know." Aelin said deeply in thought.

*** Aelin's POV***

She looked down at her cousin. He was still on the floor trying to breath, waiting as his fae blood cleaned up the mess that she had caused. She sat next to him putting his head in her lap.

"I'm sorry, you shouldn't have gotten hurt." She said stroking his golden hair. Guilt crashed upon her in waves.

"Its not your fault. Well it is, but I don't mind, I just wanted to protect you." He looked up at her. Meaning what he said. "Why did you stop? Ya know, fighting him?" He pressed. She knew he wouldn't understand, the silent conversation Rowan and her had wouldn't make sense in his head, plus it was private. Her own head hurt thinking about all the screaming she did in Rowan's. He stayed calm never the less. The conversation went something like.

 _God I hate you!_ She sent bashing into his head.

 _Good! I can't stand your childish self anyways._ Anger flowing into her brain that wasn't her own.

 _WHAT!? CHILDISH!?_

 _*more screaming and insults*_

 _Use you anger Aelin. It is a weapon, you only need take control and wield it._ He said, daggers of ice crashing through her mind.

 _Oh I'll use it!_

After she continued to fight him, there was silence. Rowan was no longer returning her insults. She felt a shift of mood from their connection.

 _Fireheart I didn't mean what I said. I love you Fireheart._ She stopped fighting, letting her fists drop to her sides. She new when he said love it did not mean the type of love he felt for his former mate, but a love you share between friends.

 _I love you too Rowan Whitethorn._ She ran into his arms, and she felt something tighten in her chest as they fell to the ground in their embrace.

Then she had run to Aedion and Chaol had summoned Rowan. As he left she felt her chest pull taught like a rope between them was now stretching.

"Aelin?" Aedion pressed further.

"Nothing, its nothing. It doesn't matter, all that matters is that your okay." She said squeezing him close.

When she was happy with his healing side she went to go find Rowan. She looked and spotted him with Chaol having a deep conversation. She moved into the cover of trees to find out what they were saying.

 _Don't you even try to clumsy girl._ Rowan's voice said in her head with humor.

 _What? How did you…?_ She had padded through the forest avoiding crunchy leaves and twigs, yet Rowan head somehow heard her.

He didn't answer but she felt him chuckling.

"Whats so funny?" He expert hearing picked up Chaol's voice.

" _Someone_ is trying to eavesdrop."

"What? Did she find out" He said turning and looking for anyone that might have heard them.

"Shhhh! You don't want to spoil it! She can hear us mortal!" He said snarling. He left Chaol alone and walked towards Aelin.

"Spoil what?" I asked him, curious what that would spoil.

He shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough." Rowan smiled and his eyes sparkled

mischievously.


	4. Chapter 4

*** Aelin's POV***

I heard them before I saw them. There was wood clanking against cobblestone, I race up the hill and looked down at wagons? There were strong mules being guided by tired travelers, the wagons looked weathered and worn.

 _Rowan?_ I asked curiously through the bond.

I heard a cry of a heard as a white tailed hawk flew down. There was a sudden flash of light, and Rowan stood beside me.

"Hey Celaena," Chaol said walking up the hill, followed by Aedion an Lysandra to see the commotion.

We walked down the hill to greet the travelers.

"Hello, Aelin Ashryver Galathynius," An official looking man stepped out to greet us. "Your close friend Dorian has sent us. He said to deliver this message as soon as we arrive. We are to refurbish the castle immediately to your choosing and are under your control if you need anything. There will be a meeting in which he will bring possible allies to discuss trading and alliances in which the King of Adarlan will attend himself. Once you are happy there is to be a ball to celebrate the rebirth of Terrasen."

I cried out with happiness. "Dorian!" The thought of him visiting made me miss my good friend more. Oh! A ball, what would I wear, oh Rowan would probably stare every man down that wanted a dance. Rowan… "Rowan did you know this?" I shrieked with happiness making the man smile.

"I figured it out, Chaol was the true guardian of this secret in the letter he received." This attempt at kind words from Rowan made Chaol's neck turn crimson. Aedion growled at Rowan's approval.

"I am so excited!" I clasped my hands together in anticipation.

"Yes, we shall start at once." He clapped his hands and the women and men began unpacking and preparing to go to the castle.

"You will not!" I said shaking my head. "You will rest here for the rest of the day and night or until the circles under each and everyone's eyes disappear." I said earning smiles and sighs of gratitude.

"A gift for Queen Aelin." A small child came up with a box that way too heavy. Rowan took it out of her arms.

"Thank you. See you in the morn ladies and gentlemen." I signaled for my friends to give them peace. I took the box from Rowan and giggled jogging away from him. I left it inside the tent waiting until dusk to open it.

***Rowan's POV***

When dusk fell I flew down and finished my scouting trip. I always checked the grounds before bed, and now with all the company and Aelin's happiness he could not let anything go wrong. I walked through the tent to see Aelin reading a letter shaking with the giggles.

"Whats in the box?" I asked tiredly.

"Nothing!" She laughed and yanked it away from view. I shook my head and laid down.

"I'll be right back I am going to change." She said grabbing something from the box, still giggling. Change? I closed my eyes thinking what possibly she would be doing at this hour. A night gown, I could feel the color from my face seeping into the darkness. No! No more torment!

"Hello Rowan," Aelin said opening the tent revealing her nightgown. It was ridiculously short and trimmed in delicate black lace. The middle was a smooth silver, like that of the moon. The color rushed back into my face. Gods she was beautiful. Her toned body filled the gown, it was tight and showed every curve of her body. Ugh! He needed to distract himself.

"DORIAN SENT YOU THAT!" My obvious embarrassment was easily replaced with rage.

"Ya, but Im not wearing it because he…"

"Go to bed, we need to be rested in the morning." I turned over with my back to her and tried to think of something else. Sleep sleep sleep. I told my self trying to think of anything but the woman beside me.

"Rowan?" Aelin whispered.

 _What do you want Aelin?_

 _I'm cold._

 _Then you should have worn something other than that ratty cloth._

She shifted closer to me and started tickling me.

I laughed and turned around. Her eyes were to pleading so once she turned around I put my arm around her. She wasn't even that cold.

I opened one eye as I could feel her scooting closer. On no. Damn, I was in trouble. She stopped to see if I was awake. Then she continued, I took deep breaths calming myself so when that she did touch, I didn't uhhhh… Freak out. Her body touched mine I took a sharp breath in and she sighed lazily, no later she was already asleep.

This was going to be a long night.

***Aedion's POV***

Rowan was up before me. Which wasn't surprising considering the torment Aelin had done to him last night. Ew. I wanted to fall on my own sword thinking about it.

"Good morning," I said trying not to laugh, I doubt he had gotten a wink of sleep.

He growled in response, threatening me to say anything. Oh so he knew I heard? Well, he probably thought that I could hear everything, but I only had a drop of fae blood. My hearing was limited. _Or maybe they had one of those silent conversations,_ I thought to my self.

"Good morning everyone!" Aelin had walked out of hear tent fully rested. "Lets start the day!" Poor poor Rowan, I shook my head. He had figured it out, Aelin still had no clue of what Rowan shared with her.


	5. Chapter 5

I got this chapter up really fast. I still plan to keep writing, but it always helps when you leave a review. There is going to be some Chaol/Dorian bro love so get ready. Also you can already tell I am defiantly a Rowaelin shipper. Tell me what you think below!

*** Aelin's POV***

It had been days since the wagons and tired travelers began the refurbishing of the small stone castle. Of course we all helped. Rowan and Aedion were in charge of dragging old bug filled matrices and tapestries, I burned them outside. Lysandra was in charge of decoration because I would ruin the castle she said. Chaol was the overall supervisor and met all the new guards Dorian had sent, many on them his old friends. Luca just got in the way trying to talk to everyone so Emyrs had to put him on kitchen clean up duty while he cooked. It was coming together!

When I felt my stomach grumble I grabbed Rowan and lead him to the kitchen which was filled with new cooks being assed closely by Emyrs.

"This is a mad house!" I said to him.

"I am not used to having other cooks in the kitchen," He admitted. "I will have them all up in shape in no time," He flashed his kind smile. The humans were uneasy around him and Rowan because their pointed ears, but they would adjust fast to Emyrs warm heart.

I grabbed the plate he handed me and Rowan got his, I pulled him outside to the campfire that the men and women had set up. I sat on a thick log and Rowan followed.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Rowan asked. "Why are you pulling me everywhere." He seemed happy. Of course there were no huge smiles but more often one would tug at his lips that he wouldn't try to hide.

"You seem… Happy." I said looking into his pine green eyes.

"As do you." He replied.

We ate in silence.

 _Why?_ I asked.

"Hmm?"

 _Why are you so happy?_ "

"I am with you. You are happy. Do I need any other reason?" He said out loud, his eyes twinkled.

 _Rowan._ I set my plate down.

 _Aelin._ I cuddled into his huge chest. I felt protected, this felt right. His huge arms wrapped around me. Something in my gut tightened.

"What did I tell you Aedion." Lysandra giggled, she sat next to me and Aedion followed. I pulled away from him my cheeks reddening. I looked at him and to my surprise to find his face a similar shade of crimson.

"Queen Aelin, I would like to give you the tour of your castle." The official man that was named Conard told me proudly.

"Its finished?" I gasped

"Every things is ready." He said. I squealed happily.

We walked through the dinning hall, then to the ball room, to the kitchens. Finally we arrived to the chambers. We stopped at Lysandra's and Aedion's. They quickly went to move their stuff into the new rooms.

"Here is Rowan's room." The man said.

"Oh, Rowan and me share." I told him shyly.

"King Dorian told me to set up Rowan his own chambers." I felt Rowan tensing. Ha. Dorian didn't like the idea of us staying together. I shook my hear. "Never the less." I took his head reassuringly and he began to relax.

He lead us into the master chambers.

"Hello Celaena." Dorian was sitting on my bed.

"DORIAN!" I cried happily. I tackled him with a hug pushing him back onto the bed. I held him there until I heard a growl at the door. Oops. I had been straddling Dorian and cause his face to turn into a tomato with embarrassment. We sat up and I unhooked my legs from him. "I've missed you so much!" I thought you weren't coming until later!"

"Well I decided to take a break a little bit early." He grinned.

"Hello Dorian." Chaol pushed Rowan aside and gathered his friend in his arms.

 _Bromance._ I sent to Rowan.  
 _What?_ He asked confused.

 _Its uhhh… I'll explain tonight._ I said laughing.

"Celaena?"

"Her name is Aelin." Rowan said, his muscles rippling intentionally.

"They uhh, talk to each other silently. Its really frustrating but, you'll get used to it." Chaol explained.

"I missed you Chaol." Dorian said, placing his hand casually on Chaol's chest. He cleared his throat. "Well Celaena… Uhh Queen Aelin let me prepare you for tomorrows meeting." Dorian said offering my his arm. I linked together with him and followed as he lead me out. He stopped, "Rowan you don't need to come nor do you Chaol." Dorian said more towards Rowan.

Before he let out his growl I nodded my head at him. _I'll be fine. Enjoy yourself, go do something fun._

Lysandra popped her head in, "Sorry to interrupt but Rowan you are needed by the tailor, she needs to take some measurements." Rowan narrowed his eyes at me but I nodded again, so he followed her out the room.

"Alright Dorian, lets go bore ourselves to death."

***Dorian's POV***

She didn't know what I had planned. I lead her up and out the castle onto a balcony. There was a blanket set out with wine and chocolate.

"Dorian?" She asked uneasily.

"I thought if we had to be bored we might as well have chocolates and wine." I smiled bright at her, determined to make her smile.

I sat down and she soon followed. After a few glasses of wine we finished with business and really just focused on catching up.

"So how are you doing?" Aelin asked, I know she meant how I was dealing with Sorscha's death.

I grimaced. She picked it up and grabbed my hand. I looked off into the blue sky and saw a hawk circling the castle. "I'm here with you now. I'm okay if your okay." There was silence as I gazed into her eyes. I leaned forward to kiss her but she moved her head last second and I kissed her cheek. Dammit! Close, I will keep trying. I heard the hawk call again. "I uhh… better go talk to the allies that are arriving. See ya." I got up and left her.

***Rowan's POV***

 _You can come down now._ Aelin said in my brain. I grimaced, she noticed me? I circled down to the balcony and shifted.

"Say it Rowan."

"He tried to kiss you! What does he think he is doing? He think he can just show up here and…"

Aelin cover my lips with her finger. I was not going to let that man anywhere near her! Gods! He tried to KISS HER!


	6. Chapter 6

*** Aelin's POV***

The ball was happening tonight and the seamstress still needed some measurements from Rowan to finish off his suit. They asked me to come because Rowan would growl every time the young woman would touch him. "Rowan, she is not going to bite." I said, trying to lighten the mood. The girl let out a nervous laugh but kept her head down.

"Why do I need to even dress up? The only reason I am there is to protect you Aelin." He said shaking off the measuring tape.

"Because." I said. "You are part of my court and you might need to talk with the other the missionaries about defense or something. Besides I bet the women will be swooning over you. You should dance with one of them."

 _Not a chance._ He grumbled in my mind.

"Yes well I must be off, I need to talk to Dorian anyway." The seamstress sent me a pitiful look as if I were leaving her with a beast. I was.

"I'll come with you." Rowan said immediately.

"Nope. Not until you are done with your measurements." I grinned at him. He was so easily manipulated. As if he read my mind, he growled, which caused the seamstress to loose her balance in fear.

I left the tent and went into the training grounds ignoring Dorian beckoning me up from a balcony. I didn't actually want to see him right now. Not after last night where I learned what his true intentions were. There was a cluster of guards in a circle, there was cheering and rooting so I decided to see what the commotion was. Aedion was in the middle fighting two men with wooden swords. I could read him easily, this was no fight for him he was simply entertaining the crowd. When he had finally finished toying with the men I cleared my throat.

"You need someone up to your level cousin." The people around my quieted.

"You? Shouldn't the queen have other matters to attend to?" He taunted. The crowd cheered as I took a wooden sword. As soon as I entered he lunged, but I easily side stepped. He growled and went for my head, I parried and struck at his gut with my sword that earned me a grunt from him. We danced a deadly dance but I was getting bored, when he charged I grabbed his arm and put my shoulder into his flipping him over. The crowd went wild.

"Anyone else want a try?" I said mockingly as I put the sword at Aedion's neck.

To my left I saw the guards shuffle as they pushed forward a man. Chaol.

"I see you've volunteered." I told Chaol.

"No. My men…" He started defensively, I put my hand up.

"Choose your weapons Captain." I said grinning.

He sighed. "None." I laughed, just because he could beat me when I was prepping for the tests against Cain in Adarlan doesn't mean he could do it now. Rowan had whipped me into shape, even if it meant flipping me on me back, Rowan got his point across. I saw him arrive and people cleared a path for him as he entered the circle to watch.

Chaol put his arms up defensively and I did the same. We circled and he punched towards my face. I dodged spinning and stuck a leg out tripping him.

 _Nice move wonder where you learned that._ I heard Rowan chuckling. The crowd laughed with him.

He got up and aimed a kick for my face, I nimbly ducked and punched for his gut. Surprisingly he blocked it with his hands. I played with him for the crowds entertainment but soon flipped him on his face. I started walking away but my instincts told me to duck. So I did and whipped around to see Chaol throwing a punch. It hit my shoulder and the crowd surged with energy. I took up a defensive stance but he did a roundhouse kick and hit me square in the gut. I feel to the ground with an 'omph' as the air was knocked out of me. I saw Rowan double over.

 _ROWAN!? What? Are you okay?_ I asked ignoring my own pain.

 _The bond._ He managed.

Chaol was grinning and tried to leave the ring triumphantly. I flicked my hand and the ring went up in a foot high flames causing him to jump back. They weren't hot, just to keep him from leaving. I earned gasps from my audience.

"Not so fast Captain." I saw him grit his teeth. He was going to feel like hell after this. He knew that.

I ran at him and locked my legs around his neck. Using my momentum I twisted and threw him on to the floor landing in a neat jump. He sprawled on the dirt groaning. I turned around and strutted of out the ring moving my hips a little more than usually. I walked into the castle to my room where my servant was finishing the last touches on the gown.

"Its beautiful!" I cried as I ran over to it.

"Dorian designed it and had it made for you." The servant said smiling.

It was a light blue dress with a swooping neck line. It hugged my body tightly showing my curves. At the feet it frilled slightly giving it a dramatic look. Extra fabric was attached to the shoulders and bottom of the gown and attached to a bracelet. It would be easy to dance in I thought to myself. I chose a comfortable pair of dancing shoes and my servant did my hair in a loose braid with blue flowers and she spritzed some lavender perfume onto my body. I looked into the looking glass, even I was stunned. I looked ravishing. I said my thanks to my lovely servant and walked next door to Rowan's 'room'. I knocked.

"Come in." He said so I walked in.

"Ready Rowan?" I asked. My breath caught in my throat. He was incredible handsome in the dark greens that brought out his eyes. We stood there in silence drinking in each others appearances.

"You look beautiful Fireheart." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

***Rowan's POV***

The party for the rebirth of Terrasen was a lot of work. Not only did he have to keep his guard up for intruders he had to stare down everyman that was undressing Aelin with their eyes. He also had tried to glare down every man that tried to ask her to dance. That did not work because the first song Dorian whipped her away before he could even make eye contact with the man. The sight of his hand on her hip was enough to make him go bananas. When I saw his hand slip lower I though I would walk down there right now and tear his head off.

 _Rowan we are just dancing._ A voice said through his head.

 _His hand._ I silently grumbled back. I looked to where Aelin was dancing and saw her lift the Kings hand higher onto her waist. He flashed a causally grin, but Rowan could see the disappointment in his eyes.

"Great party. Huh?" A female voice said. He almost jumped, he hadn't noticed the mortal girl approach him. He was to busy focused on Aelin.

"You wanna dance?" She asked. He was surprised at her nerve. Although she was pretty he had no intention of dancing with anyone but his queen.

"No thank you." He said as politely as he could.

She followed his gaze. "Ah, already have someone in mind. Well I would not wait, looks like you have to get in line." I looked back down at Aelin, the song ended and I heeded the girls advice and made my way to her. Chaol beat me to it, she took his hand innocently and began to dance as the next song began. GODS! He felt the rage turn his neck a deep red.

"I was gonna ask for next dance." Said the petty king. "But I'll let you have it for the sake of keeping my head on my shoulders."

"Good choice mortal." I snarled back.

"You know, I wouldn't get to comfortable, she seems to be warming up to me." Dorian said. Before I could claw out his eyes he walked swiftly away.

I waited patiently for the dance to end with her and Chaol. I saw another man ready to approach her but I let a growl slip from my throat that made him retreat in fear.

"Hello Aelin." I said, the words harder to get out of my mouth then I had realized.

"I saw that you have been glaring off men left and right like the protective fae bastard that you are." She said laughing.

"Ummm… Would you like to dance with me?" I said quickly. She seemed surprised.

"Wha… I would be delighted!" She smiled and I led her on the dance floor. I nodded at the musicians and played a special song that I had requested. We began the beautiful choreographed steps as we ate up the dance floor.

*** Aelin's POV***

Gods, I was so surprised when he asked. I move like a sheep compared to him, he was like flowing water with his grace. I waited for one the dance moves to shift. He spun me out and I shifted and spun me in and I was fae. I heard gasps of the crowd. "Rowan." I hissed. "We are the only ones dancing." I looked around to see everyone in the entire ball room watching.

"Good." He simply replied.

I got lost in his eyes as we danced. I don't even remember dancing, just his eyes. He dipped me low signaling the dance was over. A tiny polite applause could be heard from the people.

 _I love you Fireheart._ He said gazing hard into my eyes. I blushed and looked away.

"Wow you two dance beautiful." Dorian said as we moved off the dance floor and the musicians began to play again. "Would you mind Rowan if I stole her for a walk through the gardens?" He asked.

"Yes I'll go." I said happily, ignoring Rowans growl. Besides my feet were tired of the three dances I just did.

"Alright then," Dorian said, he signaled for me to link arms and we headed out the open glass doors into the garden. It wasn't much of a garden. The bushes and trees were over grown, in some places it was hard to find the cobblestone path.

"Do you like it here?" I asked the king.

"Aelin, I would be happy with you anymore." He replied, that made me grimace. He was not hiding his intentions. "You look absolutely stunning tonight."

"You look quite handsome yourself." What was I doing? Flirting back?

Dorian was about to say something when a huge gust of wind threatened to nock him flat on his face, I felt a cool breeze tickle my neck and I fought the urge not to moan. It was hot in this dress. I ended my hand to help steady him but he waved it off. I looked to the castle to see Rowan leaning against one of the doors. The air froze around us. He knew I noticed him. I leaned closer into Dorian just to make him mad. I saw him shift and fly off. Good I thought no more nuisance, but something in my stomach went taught as he flew away.

"Here sit." Dorian offered not knowing about Rowan. We sat on the old stone bench, I looked into his sapphire eyes.

"Dorian I am really thankful for all this that you set up and…"

"Shhhhh," He put a finger to my mouth shushing me. I leaned forward and put his lips on mine. God its been so long since someone kissed me. I let me lips stay relaxed but I opened me mouth and let his tongue explore my mouth. WHAT WAS I DOING? I heard a hawk cry off in the distance.

"Dorian no." I said, but he pulled me closer by my hips. "Dorian." I said again avoiding to hurt him. I got up and stormed away heading to my chambers to think.

***Rowan's POV***

Something primal took over Rowan. He saw the king try to kiss Aelin, she did nothing to push him away. He shifted and followed her into the dark hallway.

"Aelin." I grumbled.

"Rowan its not…" She began. I walked toward her and she backed away until she hit the wall. I put my hands on either side of her head and leaned against the wall. "What do you think you were doing?"

"I can choose who I kiss! Thank you very much!" She said.

She tried to escape but I lunged. My teeth pierced the soft spot between her neck and shoulder. "You… Are… Mine…" I growled a deep rumbling in my stomach. She froze and I held her there the blood dripping from my mouth onto her gown. I pulled away and licked my lips. I kept her pinned there with my stare. I don't know what came over me. "Come on, we should go to bed." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

*** Aelin's POV***

GODS ABOVE! Aelin thought to herself laying in bed, she was just frozen in the hall. Her female instinct screamed at her to stay still. It would have been so easy to push Rowan away, one simple push. But the power that rippled through his muscle and his voice told her she was _his,_ that alone could have kept her there. I looked into the bathroom where she heard Rowan draw a bath, no doubt a cold one. Damned Fae prince, thinking he owned her. I pulled the covers off and sauntered to my wardrobe looking for something to wear. Lace… Lace… Lace… I had done quite a bit of shopping to torment Rowan, but never really thought about being comfortable. I spied one of Rowan's draws open with neatly folded shirts. I pulled one out and held it up, Gods he was huge. I slipped out of my dress and into his shirt, first checking to make sure it wasn't see-through. The female instinct that had screamed at her early bubbled with happiness, she was in on of _his_ shirts.

"Do you wanna talk?" Rowan asked, looking at the floor.

"No, not tonight." She said running a hand over her neck where he had bitten her.

He slipped into bed with her and she turned to face him. Cautiously I reached out to his bare chest. He took in a sharp breath. Now that she thought about it, touching the marks on her neck, it had been kind of sexy, the way he acted. She wouldn't mind let someone take control for a while.

***Rowan's POV***

I walked out of the bathroom after my cold bath, trying to put out the fire that coursed through my veins. Her fire. He stepped out and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed in one of his shirts. Some primal part of him snarled in satisfaction at the sight, knowing that she was covered in _his_ sent.

"Do you wanna talk?" I asked, avoiding her eyes, scared to see the rage that bubbled in them. He looked up and saw nothing in her eyes, she was hiding her emotions well and it burned him inside that she had to hide anything from him.

"No, not tonight." She said running a hand over her neck where he had bitten her. He grimaced.

She slipped into the covers hiding her lean legs. Gods! Why was he thinking about her legs? Shaking his head he laid down facing her back. He wanted to reach out and touch her, he wanted to do many things to her. A movement in the bed snapped him out of it. He felt a soft calloused hand touch his chest. He did everything could to stop his heart from racing. He looked into her eyes, but she was focused on his chest deep in thought. A new smell lifted from her body. He pulled away suddenly. It was desire that he scented. Desire.

 _Aelin._

 _What?_ Her sent had not changed.

He sniffed again, this time she calculated what he smelled. Her face turned bright red in a matter of seconds.

"Wha… Oh… I'm sorry." She started to pull her hand away, but he reached out with his own. It was hot, he kicked off the duvet and she followed.

"Its really hot." She said quietly, trying to change the subject. I sent a cool breeze that caressed her neck. Her back arched and she moaned softly. He shifted uncomfortable, the primal part of him roaring inside.

*** Aelin's POV***

I looked at him, blushing, Gods! Had I really just moaned in front of him? She turned and looked into his eyes, she saw the look he gave his prey, she saw _hunger._ He looked at her hips, she nodded. He reached and pulled her closer. They shared breath now. I pushed away my hair and curved my neck allowing him better access.

 _No one else. I wouldn't trust anyone but you at my neck._ I said nodding encouragingly. I felt his heart beat quicken but he moved putting his face to my neck.

 _Are you sure?_ I felt a voice thunder through my head.

 _I am sure._ He lowered his kiss to my neck, first kissing where he had bitten me, then he traveled up and down reaching all the sensitive parts of my neck. Something in my stomach snapped tight.

Rowan…. I whispered his name to his ear. I heard a deep growl in his throat.

Rowan…. I whispered again. I pushed him away gently so he was flat on his back. I sat on his midsection and put my arms on either side of him. I kissed him. He lips were so soft, I wanted more the second I tasted him. I shifted back onto his pelvis and slowly rocked my hips. He groaned. He suddenly flipped _me_ onto _my_ back. He lowered his body to mine, kissing me. He prodded my mouth open with his tongue and I let him explore my mouth. We started off gently but we both had hunger in our eyes that needed to be fed. His hand slipped down my body and on to my hip. Then onto my thigh, he rested it there. We broke our kiss, both of us gasping for air.

 _I love you Fireheart._ He said silently.

 _I love you too._ I said still catching my breath. He rolled off of me, I was devastated that he left. I looked into his eyes.

 _If we continue, I won't be able to stop._ He explained.

 _Maybe I don't want you to stop._ I said. I looked at him again but nothing changed. I turned around and scooted towards him. At least we could spend the night together, I thought. As if he read my mind he draped his arm across my body. I sighed, and a wave of exhaustion hit me like a brick.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry about the trashy chapter before this. I just had to let it out. 0_o I hope you understand! Also sorry about the stretched out times in between posts, I have finals coming up, so update times will be a little longer. Also check out my A Court of Thorns and Roses fanfic! Please leave a review they help with my writing! Enjoy my story about Sarah J Mass's characters.

***Aedion's POV***

I opened Lysandra's door and peered out. Clear. I closed the door quietly and padded across the hall to my own room. I sat down on the cushioned arm chair sighing. The time I'd spent with Lysandra had been amazing. After dancing with Aelin I had timidly walked up to Lysandra. Reading me quickly she pulled me to the dance floor without me even having to ask her. We danced several dances in a row save the one that Rowan and Aelin had danced alone, I only once had to slow and think about the dance steps. When we were tired, Lysandra asked for a escort back to her rooms, so we walked slowly, just talking. Nothing about threats of distant lands, nothing about business, we just, talked.

"Do you think Rowan and Aelin would be cute together?" She asked giggling leaning into me.

"Jee… Uh… I don't know, if I said anything Rowan would probably remove my head from my shoulders." I said.

"Uh! Your no fun to talk to!" She drew away for a moment but came leaning in on back.

"Okay, okay. There is obviously something between them that none of us share with her. What it is I don't know. Is it the blood oath? The carranam thing? Something deeper? Its frustrating when she choses hime instead of me at times in need. I feel like Im not doing my job or something. I feel like when I let her down I am letting all of Terrasen down," I unloaded my feelings onto Lysandra. I looked up to see her leaning against her door, we had already arrived at her room but I had insisted on talking.

"Here, lets go in." She said grabbing my arm. I walked in her tidy room and took off my jacket and sword. "Turn around." She said casually.

"Why? Wha…" She began undoing the laces of her dress. I whipped around so fast you would think me immortal. I felt the fierce blush creep up my neck and find its place at my cheeks. I fought the urge at the back of my mind to turn around, to see what her dressed hid.

"Aedion, Im not stripping completely. It isn't necessary for you to cover your eyes like a little boy." She said flirtatiously and teasing me. The mood had changed suddenly and I shifted on my feet awkwardly. She sat on her bed and patted next to her. I climbed beside her.

"So, uh, how did you like the ball." I asked breaking the silence.

"It was nice. The best part was dancing with you. I didn't know you would actually take the time to learn the dances at all. I didn't know you had any interest in dancing at all, actually." She said smiling.

"Well, dancing helps with the training. You know like the fluid movements." Her posture dropped. "But I really only learnt them so I could dance with you." I said quickly.

"Nice save." She whispered. My face went up in flames. After a moment I slipped my arm around her shoulder. I looked at her and saw surprise in her eyes. I began to take it back. She grabbed my arm and placed it around her shoulder once more. "Aedion, we are grown adults. We are allowed to touch each other." She looked at me and leaned in so we were sharing breath. Oh Gods, I leaned in and kissed her softly. Her lips were like velvet, heat roared through my veins. I welcomed it, this was right. We were right. She drew back and we both caught our breath. I leaned in again. "Nu-uh," She said placing a finger on my lips. I sighed and she laughed, she pecked me on the cheek and laid her head on my shoulder. "I didn't realize how tired I am." She whispered, she closed her eyes and I ran a hand through her hair. I lost track of time as I had closed my own eyes comforted by her head on my shoulder.

 _Grrrrrrrr_ I jumped, careful not to wake Lysandra I lowered her onto the bed. I walked swiftly to the door. It sounded again, it sounded like… Rowan…. OH GODS NO! Ewwwwwwww. I wanted to shrivel up and die. I couldn't make out any of the conversation, even with my fae hearing I'm not sure I wanted too. He had to be with Aelin. _Maybe he's just angry,_ I thought trying to comfort myself. I heard a moan that could have only come from Aelin. No… No… No… I looked over to Lysandra. She was the only reason I stayed sane. She was the only reason I didn't pull out my sword right now and fall on it. I walked back to the bed climbing in and running a hand through her hair. I put on of Lysandra's pillows over my head and commanded myself to sleep. Not to think about it. Soon enough the noises stopped and I was able to drift into sleep.

Sitting in my chair, I thought about pulling out my blade like I had last night. They were having a private moment and I wasn't invited, yet I was there the whole time. Gods! I would have to face Rowan for training. How could I not gasp like a school girl the next time he even looked at Aelin, much less share her touch. I walked out schooling my features. Rowan was leaning against the wall next to my door.

"Say anything and I'll gut you right here right now." He knew I had heard them. I nodded swiftly and walked towards the training grounds in attempt to drown out my inner vomiting with training.


	10. Chapter 10

***Luca's POV***

I walked out the castle for my morning walk. I passed the training grounds where every morning I saw Rowan beating up Aedion or Aelin. I don't know why he insisted they train so often. I mean every morning! There was a horrible scream from over the hill, curious, I walked to the top. There were little people herding a baby deer away from its mother who was pale and being caressed by shadows. The horrible beast's head snapped up. I saw the unmistakeable black color shimmer in the sun. It shrieked a piercing cry, to my dismay I heard the response in thousands reply. I ran faster than ever before.

"AELIN!" I cried through the castle, guards sprinted everywhere in the castle searching. There was a flash of light and Rowan appeared in front of me.

"Luca. Speak." Rowan said through clenched teeth.

"The Valg!" That was all I got out before he shifted again.

***Rowan's POV***

 _Sh*t sh*t sh*t,_ was being repeated in my mind be Aelin.

 _Can you get to Chaol?_ I asked her.

 _Ya, starting getting people to safety._ Some guests decided to stay after the ball. I flew to the library and found the King of Adarlan.

"There is an outside threat, I need to get you to safety." Dorian's face showed fear, but he schooled his features, nodded, and followed me leaving his book. The west wing of the castle that held the dining room was filled with scared guests and shouting guards. Chaol was ordering guards left and right. I nodded at him, and he frowned and nodded back.

I heard a chair screech from across the room. Aelin hoped on it and cleared her voice. "Hello guests and residents. I ask that you all stay calm. There has been possible Valg spotted. Please don't leave this room until it is safe. If you really need to go I will assign a guard to escort you, but I advise otherwise. I am going to investigate the threat, until then." She waved her hand, and the murmurs began to sound again.

 _Lets go._ I sent to her.

 _One minute, I need to get something._

*** Aelin's POV***

I ran to my chambers and threw clothes out of my wardrobe. I found the suit that Arobynn had made for me. After Ardalan I had it repaired. I slipped out of my tunics and pants.

 _Ready,_ I said to my carranam.

Rowan and I topped the hill. The prince was still sitting next to the deer that Luca had described. It wanted to talk.

 _No way in hell are you going down there._ Rowan said.

 _Your right, We're going down there._ I walked down the hill, Rowan followed. We reached the fowl creature, I had fire burning at my hands, ready, just in case things went south.

"Hello." It hissed.

"What do you want. Tell me or you burn. Well… You'll burn anyways." I said, grinning menacingly.

"The keysss," It hissed. "The keysss in return for a peace alliance."

"Why so I can watch you let more of your kind into our world and devour the human race?" I growled, I had shifted into my fae form and the aggression brought out primal instincts.

"We would only inhabit the lesser of your kind. The people you send to the campsss." Its black eyes gleamed.

"NEVER!" I shouted, I would never put anyone in those camps anyway.

It hissed loudly at the denial to the Valg's offer. "Fine… You shall fight the wrath of my kind!" Its cry rattled my brain. The same cry was being offered up in the distance. I flicked my hands and the demon laid at my feet in a pile of ash.

"How many?" I asked Rowan, who had been silent the entire time.

"A thousand at least. There must be a prince who rallied the scattered forces after their king died." He grumbled.

"Are you going to check it out?"

"Nah, I wouldn't risk being seen by the creatures. Come on, lets get back. We have some planning to do for defense."

*** Chaol's POV***

Aelin, Aedion, and the huge warrior Rowan, and I were discussing every possible detail about the upcoming attack.

"What about your cadre?" Aelin asked hopefully.

"Not a chance, Maeve has them on strict orders to stay by her side." He said, his voice rumbling through the room.

"I could ask some Dorian if some of his soldiers could…" I started.

"No, the royal soldiers won't cut it when it comes to fighting the Valg." Aelin cut me off and I frowned causing the two warriors to growl.

"Look." I said. "I know you think your all high and mighty because your fae. But your not as powerful as you think you are!" I yelled, blowing my temper.

"You… Would be dead before you could draw your sword _captain_. Those demons drain the life out of you. They drag you through your _worst_ memories. They make fantasies of evil worlds that no one in this realm could imagine. I would know. I faced them before. You have not." Aelin said, challenging me to say more. Her brooding warriors took steps toward me but I did not move. Aelin put her hand up and her dogs were pulled back by some invisible leash.

"I have an idea." Rowan said softly. "We have already sent letters to the demi-fae. But why not the fae in Doranelle?"

"What do you mean? Maeve would never send help." Aelin asked him, her voice softening when talking to him.

"Maybe, but what of my family. My hell damned gossiping cousins." Rowan said.

"I thought you said you were the only warrior in your family." Aedion said.

"I am the only _real_ warrior, who has fought battles. My cousins are trained well enough. I must send letters at once." He looked at his queen and she nodded.

"I hope they are not as bad as you make them out to be." Aelin said watching him rush off.

I shook my head and went to go to Dorian's side. The only place that felt natural, not with all these huge warriors and fire wielding queens.


	11. Chapter 11

-One Week Later-

*** Aelin's POV***

I was entered the tent that held the map of Terrasen. Rowan and Aedion were discussing battle plans.

"Hey. How is it out there?" Aedion asked, acknowledging my presence.  
"It's better now." I said. The demi-fae had made the mortal soldiers nervous. They had arrived last night, and I was surprised to see many of my friends whom I thought I scared away. I had to introduce the forces together that were now camping outside the castle in tents.

Rowan called Aedion over again and they continued their conversation about defense. I leaned against the tent watching. I had missed the conversation, but the fight for dominance had started as soon as I entered. I was really getting tired of this. Rowan's gaze was ice, although it was not directed at me, I still wanted to hid from it. Aedion fought against it.

"Will you stop it already?" I asked tiredly.

"You don't get it." Aedion snapped at me, Rowan grinned at the snide comment knowing it would earn him points. I glared at the both.

"Aelin." Rowan said suddenly, snapping his head up, his nostrils flaring. "They're here."

I straightened, and stood from my chair. Knowing from Rowan's thoughts that they were approaching the tent.

A lean female with blue eyes, brown hair and a tan lean body walked into the tent. The female walked in with her beautiful spear. The earth seemed to glide with every step she took. Another female followed, carrying a delicate but deadly sharp axe. She was similar to the female that had walked in. With the same tan skin, blue eyes, but her hair was a darker shade, almost black.

"Hello, Alkaia. Hello, Lila." Rowan said stiffly.

"That is how you greet us after years of separation?" The fae named Alkaia asked. She walked over and gave him a hug. Rowan quickly shook her off rolling his eyes.

"You must be Aelin." Lila said nodding towards me. Sheathing her axe across her back, crossing a similar looking blade.

"Hello, welcome to Terrasen." I smiled kindly. "Thank you for coming to our aid." We exchanged polite nods. "This is Aedion." I gestured. They smiled assessing everyone. Looking for weakness. They were warriors.

"You brought him!?" Rowan demanded his nostrils flaring.

"Cousin!" A tall male walked through the tent with swagger only an immortal could achieve.

"Get. Out." Rowan growled. The fae looked a lot like Rowan I mused to myself. Though they were different. The male had silver hair a tad longer than Rowan's and blue eyes, not green. He was about the same height but his legs and arms were longer. He padded in with such ease there is only one thing this fae was trained in. Stealth. There was a beautiful bow slung across his back along with an assortment of hunting knives. He was extremely lean, built up with muscle, but his mass was much smaller than Rowan's. He was built with speed and lethal grace. Maybe even faster than Rowan himself.

"You must be Aelin." He said reaching out. He grasped my hand politely and kissed it. "She is much prettier than the last queen you served." He said and winked at me. I felt creeping at my cheeks and quickly looked down. Maybe it was because he looked like Rowan he had gotten this reaction from me. The fiercest growl I ever heard rumbled through Rowan. It was laced with ever amount of aggression he held in that body of his.

"You touch her Doyle… I will kill you…" He snarled. This made the male, Doyle, bear his own canines and snarled.

"Boys, boys, boys. Do not disgrace our family in front of Rowan's queen." Alkaia said stepping in between the two bristling males.

" _My queen."_ Rowan echoed, still snarling.

I looked over to Aedion who was hiding? He was cowering from the two huge males growling and snarling at each other like wild animals.

"We have space in the castle. Or I could help set up a tent for you." I told them drawing Doyle's attention away from Rowan.

"If you have any rooms in the castle, that would be preferable." He purred. I led them away from Rowan, I showed them to the same wing where Rowan, Aedion, Lysandra, and I stayed. Although we were separated, we were close in case anything happened. The two females stayed in the same room, but the male Doyle stayed in his own. I explained meal times and sparring sessions and the general schedule around the castle.

"The next sparring session will be held in half an hour. Rowan is going to try to train the troops." I said.

"Do you mind if I join?" Doyle purred again. "Maybe I could teach you a few things Rowan couldn't" He smirked.

I blushed. "Of course, you are welcome anywhere in the castle despite the frightened looks you might receive from the staff." I hurried out the room containing Doyle and his cousins. They followed after me into their rooms. I went searching for Rowan to see if he had cooled down. What was he not telling me about Doyle? Why was Rowan so aggressive around him?

 _Rowan?_ I asked across the bound.

I heard a sigh in my head. _Yes Fireheart?_

 _Where are you?_ I asked looking in the tent that contained the battle map.

"I'm here." I heard out loud.

"Rowan. What? Why do you act that way around him?" I pressed.

"A story that right now. I cannot tell. I'm sorry…" He said avoiding my gaze.

"Okay, whenever you're ready." I said quietly.


	12. Chapter 12

*** Aelin's POV***

Rowan's weird behavior had not changed, I'd seen him be territorial before. With Aedion, but he radiated with an ancient anger and power every time Doyle would pass. I hadn't told Rowan yet but Doyle was going to help train the troops with archery, and I asked if he could teach me too. I turned in bed to face him, and I gently cupped his face. His eyes snapped open.

"Good morning Rowan." I said, trying to break the hardened face that had appeared.

He sniffed deeply. "Aelin…" He said quietly. He started to back away from me.

"What is it?" I lifted my arm and smelled. I had bathed yesterday.

"Aelin…" He said again hoping out of bed. He glanced down at my body.

"Rowan? What are you going off about?" I asked looking over myself.

He shook his head and grabbed some clothes and went to the the bathroom.

***Rowan's POV***

Oh Gods! Rutting hell! Aelin… She hadn't known what I had smelled. I wouldn't be able to tell her either. It had never been so strong. He had smelled this before, when she laid on the rooftop drinking before they went to Wendlyn. He had never been so tempted to touch her in his life. She was a women. She was a women in _heat._

*** Aelin's POV***

Rowan had disappeared out of the room so fast he had been a blur. What had it been? Do I smell bad? Was there something on my face? I put on a tunic and pants and walked out the castle to the training grounds. I saw Aedion and Lysandra chatting around a fire. I walked up boldly. "Lysandra, can I talk to you for a minute?" Lysandra nodded and stood up letting her hand trail Aedion's cheek.

"What has got you so riled up?" Lysandra asked, noting my frantic display of emotions.

"This morn, Rowan looked at me as if I were dead. He shot out the room so fast I barely could see him! Do you have any idea why he acted like that?" I asked Lysandra, she cocked her head.

"Hmmmm. Did he say anything to you? Besides can't you like sense what he is feeling or something like that?" She told me.

I slapped myself mentally for not trying the bond. I closed my eyes and reached into my gut, I found it and tugged at it slightly, but there was nothing. "It feels like it has been closed off." I said shaking my head.

"Well, did he say anything? Do anything that might give you any clue? Have you even tried talking to him?" She questioned.

"No, I haven't talked to him yet. He didn't really say anything. Well… He did… Sniff me?" I said remembering the way his nostrils flared.

Lysandra took a step closer and sniffed me. "Well you smell alright to me. Maybe my smelling isn't good enough. AEDION?" She called. I saw my cousin straighten and stand up. He jogged over and flashed a smile at Lysandra. She grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Is there something off about Aelin's sent?" She asked him.

He looked me over for signs of me being hurt. He took a step closer and sniffed in. His eyes widened and his cheeks flared red. "Aelin." He said looking down at the floor.

"What!?" I demanded. "What is it? Have I caught some sort of disease that sends all the males into a frenzy?" I poked his shoulder.

"Ahhhh… No. Quite the opposite. I uh, need to go do something important. See ya." He turned away before Lysandra or I could stop him.  
I looked at Lysandra questioningly but she just shrugged. I heard Doyle speaking to the gathering troops. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." I said nodding farewell to Lysandra.

I looked up at Doyle who was explaining the basics of archery on a rock. He had everyone take up a bow and a target. So I got in line with the men. Some looked at me questioningly and others nodded their heads in respect. Each man took up a target with another, but no one would share with me. Fine, I thought to myself, more practice for me.

"Hello, Aelin." Doyle said tracing my back with his finger as he walked around me.

"Hello." I said trying not to sound startled. Only Rowan was able to sneak up on me.

"I saw you've come to practice. Might I add you smell divine today!" He said cracking a grin.

"My smell again! What the heck is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong Aelin." He paused and laughed to himself. "Has Rowan not told you yet?"

"Told me what?!" I demanded.

"You're in heat." He purred.

"Excuse me?" I said taken back.

"Do you really want me to explain it Aelin?" He said laughing.

"No. I know what it… You say it as if I am a horse ready for breeding."

"Aw well fae can smell these things."

"How embarrassing." I said out loud, my face turing bright red.

"Well lets see what you got." Doyle said nodding to the bow in my hands. I reached down to the quiver lying on the floor and picked an arrow. I strung it and held it up to my chin. I drew back and let the arrow fly. It found its place on the outside ring.

"You're holding your breath." He said. I strung another arrow and he slipped his arms around mine. "Take a deep breath." I felt his chest rise so I took one with him. "Aim, and fire." He breathed out and I did the same. The arrow flew and hit its mark straight in the bullseye.

"YES!" I cried happily, I saw amusement flash in his eyes. He took the bow from me and shot three arrows in a row at blinding speed all splitting each other in the bullseye.

"Show off." I breathed. He gave the bow to me again and slipped his arms around me. There was a huge force that made me slam into the ground.

"Rowan!" I yelled. He looked at me but I only saw rage in his eyes. He was in the mood that I couldn't talk to him in.

Doyle had remained on his feet despite Rowan's attempt to tackle him.

"I have been waiting decades for this." Doyle growled drawing to wicked hunting knives.

"No." Rowan growled. "You have been _running_ for decades from this." Rowan drew his sword and launched himself at Doyle.


	13. Chapter 13

*** Aelin's POV***

Rowan jumped forward with his sword. I was about to shout, but Doyle already had his daggers out and ready. Rowan swung his sword over his head with such speed, my human eyes had difficulty tracking the blade. Doyle stabbed faster then I could see, I shifted to my fae form. Doyle was much faster than Rowan, but not as powerful. Rowan was also trained in close combat. Doyle retreated as Rowan swung again and again with an ancient rage.

 _Rowan. Rowan! ROWAN!_ I roared into his mind. I couldn't reach him. Not when he was like this.

Rowan started to shoot ice daggers at Doyle. Doyle didn't use magic to deflect them. He side stepped and ducked dancing out of the way. I saw a bubble of water form beside Doyle's head. It knocked aside a dagger, swishing around him like a being with it's own mind. I saw it drop to the ground as it froze.

 _That's why he can't defeat Rowan. Rowan can just freeze Doyle's magic._ I thought to myself.

I heard Alkaia and Lila shouting as they ran forward trying to calm down Rowan. Rowan just adjusted his position swinging at the females too.

"You can't deny me the right to kill him!" Rowan roared. Rowan swung his blade at Doyle's feet, but Doyle anticipated his move and jumped. He slashed his blade landing a scratch on Rowan's cheek. Rowan hissed. I felt anger shove itself into my brain. I remember Aedion shouting at me breaking the blurry visions of Lyria? The hot anger traveling through the bond burned holes into my mind. The pain was horrific, I let loose a scream.

I heard Rowan grunt in pain. My pain traveled across the bond into him. He dropped to the ground and lifted his head. I looked at him from wear Aedion cradled my head on the ground. I saw such emotion in his eyes. I looked past the rage and saw hurt, pain, regret, and sorrow. Such sorrow swam behind the anger. Lila slowly pried the sword from his hand. He never broke our gaze. Alkaia growled at the soldiers who had come to help, they turned on their heels finding something to do. Rowan sat up slowly and shifted. He let a piercing cry as he took to the skies. I looked at Doyle who nodded, I ran off into the forest letting the tugging in my gut lead me.

I found him sitting on a rock overlooking the lake, he had his head in his hands and tears rolled down his cheeks. I slowly walked over to him and sat beside him. "I'm sorry I…" I started.

"You're sorry? I am the one that caused the mess." He said cutting me off.

"I wish there was something I could say to make you feel better." I said, I hated when he was like this. He was my anchor to the world and when your anchor doesn't work, you tend to float away.

"Only his death would suffice. You don't understand." Rowan said shaking his head.

"You're wrong." I said, lifting up his head by his chin. I looked into his eyes, "I am the only one that _does_ understand."

Something flashed in his eyes, he reached out and cupped my face. Warmth traveled from his hand and images flashed in my head. I was flying in the air as a bird at blinding speeds. I saw a small cottage hidden away in the mountains and it grew closer as I dipped down. The image wavered and I was walking through the door as a human… No, I was walking through the door as Rowan. Inside the small cottage was wrecked, curtains were draped across the floor in shreds and there was a blood trail leading to the bedroom. Rowan sped up and took in the room. Lyria, his gorgeous mate lay pregnant, dead. Her body distorted at wrong angles draping over the bed. I felt something tear through me, something severed. The image wavered again and I was standing above a fae who was in shreds, but still breathing. I watched through Rowan's eyes as he slowly, painfully drained the life of the fae.

I watched as he brutally ended three other fae's lives. Each gruesomely creative in keeping the fae alive. Each time Rowan landed a blow an image of Lyria would appear, sometimes she was skipping in the forest with a smile on her face, other times the image was her distorted body.

Finally, the bloody images disappeared and I watched as Rowan crouched in a tree looking down at a male with silver hair. Rowan shifted and the male's head snapped up. It was Doyle. Rowan dropped from the tree with his sword ready, but Doyle grabbed his bow and dashed through the forest. Rowan chased after him but lost the quick male.

Several times I saw Rowan chase Doyle, with Lyria flashing in his mind, but each time Doyle was able to escape.

The image shifted again and it was Maeve telling him to stop this madness. Rowan dropped to his knees and took the blood oath.

It shifted once more of beautiful Lyria laughing with joy and happiness, Rowan wrapped his arms around her. Then the laugh became more wild, yet still happy with joy. I watched again as Rowan wrapped his arms around Lyria, no… Around me.

Rowan pulled his hand back away from my face, he brushed his thumb across my check to push away the tears that were streaming down my checks.

"Now you know Fireheart. Now you know."


	14. Chapter 14

***Aedion's POV***

I was still standing in the spot where I had cradled Aelin's head in my lap when I saw them coming back. Surprisingly Aelin was not angry, and Rowan's usually iciness was glazed over his eyes. I had know idea what had triggered the deep rage in Rowan, but if I was against him I would have died the before I could even draw my sword. Despite being an arrogant bastard, I had to give it to Doyle. He was damned fast. As Aelin and Rowan came closer I took a step forward to see if they would explain. Aelin put her hand up, 'later' she mouthed. I nodded and went to go grab something to eat.

"Aedion!" I heard someone chirp. I looked up from my meal and saw Lysandra walking swiftly to me.

"Hey Lysandra." I greeted her.

"My Gods! Are you okay? Can someone tell me what happened?" She said in one breath.

"Well… It's not my place." I said but thought other of it. Of all people's rights it's Rowan's to story to tell.

"Aedion!" Lysandra begged. "Please." She placed her hand on my arm.

"Alright." I muttered. "But not here." She nodded and I stood up and lead her up a cobblestone stair case.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"You'll see." I said as I lead her to one of my favorite places as a kid. I pushed open some glass pane doors that lead to a balcony. It overlooked the normally green grass area, but was it was covered with tents and troops.

"Wow." I heard her breath.

"I use to come here whenever I needed to just slow down and think." I said, remembering this place when I was a kid.

"It's beautiful." She said sitting down, crossing her legs looking through the railing.

"You're beautiful." I said sitting next to her awkwardly.

"Aedion!" She giggled.

We sat there for a while just watching the people below. Finally she asked, "So what happened today? I asked some of the men but they kept their mouths shut. Out of fear or respect I couldn't tell." She said probing me.

"Probably both, I mean I don't even know what really happened and I was there the whole time." I said shaking my head. "I was practicing sword play with a man from Ardalan. Most of the men went to get a lesson on archery from the fae Doyle. I think Aelin was there, getting a lesson I mean." I stopped thinking about what followed.

"Then what?" Lysandra pressed.

"I heard some commotion and I saw Aelin on the ground and Doyle and Rowan looking ready to tear each other apart. I mean primal fiery rage. It was flaming around them like a shadow." I said remembering the murderous looks Rowan had been sending Doyle. My instincts had screamed at me to flee, something I had never felt before. "Aelin started crying out in pain, holding her head. I think it had something to do with their bond." I said, Lysandra nodded her head.

"Is she okay? What happened?" She said with concern in her eyes.

"Aelin is fine now. I don't know what happened. Aelin screamed and Rowan just…. Stopped."

"He probably didn't want to put Aelin in anymore pain." Lysandra said placing her hand on my arm again. "I'm just glad everyone is okay." She said and I nodded in agreement.

I looked over to her. How on earth does she stay so positive? Never doubting one of us and our decisions. _She has been through a lot._ A voice said in the back of my head. _Being with you would push her over the edge._ It reminded me. I was looking down when I felt a finger lift my chin.

"Aedion, what's wrong?" She asked.

I looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm debating wether to kiss you or not." She giggled and leaned forward. I kissed her gently, her soft lips opened and I slid my tongue into her mouth. I claimed her as she claimed me. We broke apart to breath.

"Aedion." She whispered.

"Yes?" I asked. Did I do something wrong?

"I think I like you." She said softly.

"I think I like you too." I whispered back.

***Lysandra's POV***

I kissed his cheek before departing. Leaving him to watch the world below. When I had kissed him, he had kissed me back with surprising gentleness. It was not like the wild hard kisses I had shared with other men. He had also made my stomach do flips. I had not felt this way before about someone. It was new and it scared me, I needed to talk about it. So I went to find Aelin.

"Aelin?" I asked as I knocked on her door to her chambers.

"Come in Lysandra." She called. I walked in through the doors, Rowan was sitting on the windowsill in his bird form.

"Hello Rowan." I said quietly and he nodded his head and looked to Aelin. There was a growing silence and I realized that they were talking. I waited patiently until they were done.

"Sorry." Aelin said, blushing noticing that I had been waiting.

"No no it's fine." I said noticing the blush on her cheeks. "Did I interrupt something?" I asked teasingly.

"W-what? No." She said shaking her head looking at the ground.

"Oh my Gods! I did! Hahaha I knew it! Oh jeez. I am sorry, I am happy that you two are moving on from whatever stage you were in." I said realizing I actually did interrupt something. Explains why Rowan was in his bird form.

"Lysandra stop it! What did you want to talk about?" She said schooling her features trying to wipe the blush off her face.

"Aedion." I said quietly, it was now my turn to blush.

Aelin laughed. "What about him?"

"I think I'm in love." I answered.

Sorry for such the late update! It won't happen again. I was visiting with family, but now I have more time. Thanks for understanding! :) The next updates will be up in no more then 5 days.


	15. Chapter 15

***Lysandra's POV***

"I think I'm in love." I whispered to the floor.

"That's great!" Aelin cooed. "Have you told Aedion yet?" She asked.

"No. But I told him I like him. And… We kissed!" I said, my face a fiery shade of red.

"Lysandra!" She giggled and she hit my arm.

"Is he a good kisser?" She asked.

"Yes, it was unlike any kiss I've had before." I stated, looking away dreamily.

"Probably because you have feelings for the one you shared it with." She said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Yes, I just wish there wasn't so much going on. Everyone seems to stressed." I said shaking my head, wishing the Valg away. I looked at Aelin and watched as an invisible weight crushed back down onto her shoulders. "Aelin." I whispered sadly.

"It's okay. I'm okay." She said looking away from my gaze. I would do anything as her friend to help lift the weight off her shoulders. And I knew that was exactly what Rowan was trying to do moments before I came into this room.

***Rowan's POV***

Gods I was so tired. Not in a physical sense no. I was tired of resisting the tug in my gut every time I saw her. I was tired of the three words I've held so dearly the past few months. _Boundaries. Lines. Limits._ I chanted to myself. I was so damned tired! My hawk let out a piercing cry as the wind rushed through my feathers. Fate, it seemed, was determined to keep us apart. But I was thankful for that. Sort of. Every time I was about to break, about to cup her cheeks, about to run my hand through her hair… Someone came knocking on her door. _Good._ I reminded myself. _Boundaries. Lines. Limits._ It was just her sent that kept throwing me off. I kept telling myself. But in-truth, she was no longer in heat. And I no longer had an excuse. I was as weak as any mortal man when it came to her.

I felt agony, despair, and panic flow through my gut. Someone had just reminded Aelin of the no doubt, upcoming battle. I would do anything. Anything. To bear some of the weight that was on her shoulders. Anything.

***Chaol's POV***

I walked to the castle security room where guards lounged about on their breaks. I continued to the map of the castle and double checked on security.

"Sir you are needed. There is a meeting in the main tent outside." A guard said nervously looking at his feet.

"Thank you." I nodded and walked out through the doors.

"Hello Chaol." Aelin greeted as she waved me to a seat across from Dorian? I looked around the room. Aelin was seated with a map facing her. On her right sat Aedion who was picking at his nails with a deadly looking dagger. On her left the female fae was talking quietly with the other one. Alkaia and Lila are their names, I reminded myself. Rowan was in the corner of the tent brooding as usual. I looked away before I was pierced with the ice daggers he shot out of his eyes.

"You can stop crying! I am here!" Doyle the arrogant fae announced as the tent flapped open.

All of a sudden Rowan's growl ripped through the room. A challenge. It was so prominent that I felt like digging a hole and covering myself. Even Aedion seemed to sink lower in his chair. Beside him Aelin bristled, but did not stop him. Doyle snarled meeting his gaze. He snarled again but this time tearing his head away from Rowan. Once the growl and snarling stopped Aelin waved her hand at the map and continued.

I cleared my throat. "I received a message this morning from Nesryn saying that her spies acquired information from Morath. The iron teeth witches have left the mountain along with their beasts. The black demons look as if they are readying to move. She said it would take them about a month to finish rallying forces from the blast before they are able to move with large amounts of troops."

Aelin hissed. "One month. Hmmmm. We need to work on more permanent housing for our own troops. This will also give us time to prepare. Aedion what is our solider count?"

He looked up from his hands and rattled off numbers of fae and mortal soldiers. "I have some more mortal soldiers on their way, but only about 50 of them." He was interrupted as a huge ghost leopard padded into the tent. There was a flash of light and a beautiful lady appeared.

"Sorry I'm late!" Lysandra chirped. "I had to deal with some unruly men." She said with a twinkle in her eye that hinted she had just scared the absolute shit out of some men. I looked over the room and stayed seated despite my blood singing _not right. Not right, not right, not right._

"Dorian." Aelin nodded towards him. "We need to get you back to Adarlan."

"Absolutely not. The journey is too dangerous!" I said immediately as I shot to my feet.

"And Chaol…" She continued glaring at me. I sat down. "We would like you to accompany him all the way to Adarlan."

I raised my brows and turned to Dorian. He gave me a soft smile. "I would be honored." I said shaking my head.

*** Aelin's POV***

Dorian reached out across the table and placed his arm on Chaol's.

 _The bromance!_ I giggled into Rowan's head.

 _Bromance?_

 _Oh, I forgot to explain it to you…_

 _Bro? Brother? Mance? Romance? Brother romance? Incest?_

His confusion shot through my head and I laughed out loud. The people in the room looked at me with confusion but I shook my head embarrassed.

"It is decided!" Chaol said and he led Dorian out the room. I couldn't stop myself but smile.


	16. Author's Note

Hello everyone!

So, I've decided to take a little break from continuing this story. I was encountering quite a few plot holes. I also battled writers block for quite some time! My desperate passion for Sarah J Maas's work has died down to just love.

I will continue this but in a few weeks. If you like my work and want to read some more I am writing a ONE DIRECTION fanfic yay! It's a little darker then I usually write but I like to try new things! Head over there and tell me what you think if you have the time!

Thank you so much for supporting my work. :)

-Gina


	17. Chapter 16

***Chaol's POV***

"We need to move!" I shouted at Dorian. He leapt onto his horse and I glanced back. I felt guilty for leaving the castle in this state. Soldiers were running around trying desperately to find a leader to follow. The small group of valg had begun to advance. There were only about 150 of them with about 2 princes. Much less then what we had faced before, but it must be scaring the men shitless. Besides it wasn't my job anymore, I needed to get Dorian to safety. _And you get to see Nesryn!_ A voice in the back of my mind chirped. _Dorian is the priority right now._ I kindly reminded it. Over the past few weeks I had been constantly think of Nesryn. Partly I think I was lonely. I was not as strong or as fast as the fae that roamed this castle. So why was I needed? Why was I wanted? Nesryn had always made me feel wanted. Something I had missed about her.

"You alright Chaol?" Dorian asked from atop his horse.

"Ya. Sorry. I'm just tired." I replied.

"Good. I hope you _are_ just tired and haven't taken after the brooding habits of Rowan." Dorian said smiling.

*** Aelin's POV***

 _We have to move now!_ I sent to Rowan.

 _Okay! Okay! Get Aedion to ready the troops._ He replied shortly after.

I ran through the stone castle trying to find my gods damned cousin. "Aedion!" I shouted as I ran through different doors scaring servants.

"Oh hello Aelin."

"What the heck are you doing in here?" I shouted at him. He was sitting on the counter in the kitchen guzzling a cup of ale.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He asked raising the glass high before taking a long drink.

"Aedion! I have been looking for you forever! The valg troops are advancing! Rowan is scouting so you need to organize the mortal troops. I hope you are not drunk." I said clutching my head between my hands.

"Oh… Okay. Up." He grunted, removing himself from the counter. He finished his drink before heading through the door. "What's the plan of attack?" He asked.

"Attack." I replied simply.

"You are going to get us killed." He sighed, laughing to himself. He peeled off shouting orders at the scrambling men. They looked relieved to see someone in change. _I wonder if they would look at him the same if they new he was just drinking._ I thought to myself.

"Hello Aelin." Doyle purred from behind me.

"Doyle not now. The troops are advancing." I explained.

"Oh, I know exactly whats going on." He said showing me his bow.

"You're going to help?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Don't act so surprised! Well if I help, you'll owe me something in the future." He said slyly.

"There we go! Doyle's back." I laughed. "You can go to the first line. Those soldiers are under Rowan's control." I said, assigning him a place.

"Oh no no no no!" He said laughing. "I will not be following orders from anyone! Especially not Rowan!" He hissed.

"Alright then. Suit yourself." I nodded to him and walked to the front where Aedion had rallied the troops. "That was fast." I said nodding in appreciation.

***Rowan's POV***

I flapped my wings quickly as I made my way back to the castle. The demons were approaching and I had to get back to Aelin. The castle and troops where probably a mess.

 _Aelin? How's everything? We need to start to move quickly. We need to take this fight as far away from the castle as possible._ I said to her.

 _It's good. Aedion has got the troops ready. We'll be ready as soon as you arrive._

That was a relief to hear. Maybe I should give the cub Aedion some more credit.

 _And Doyle?_ I asked, the memory of him still sour upon my thoughts.

 _Meh._ She replied simply. That's what I thought.

 _Is he going to fight?_ I asked.

 _Ya. But he is his own commander._ She told me.

 _Ya okay. Coming down now._ I circled lower and shifted in front of the troops. The smell of fear tickled my nose as I looked at the troops in front of me. Aelin and Aedion approached me.

"Come on lets go." I said.

"To victory!" Aedion shouted. I rolled my eyes. The troops started to cheer letting out nervous energy with yells.

We walked through the forest and I noticed Doyle hopping from tree to tree. _I better watch wear he shoots those arrows._ I thought to myself.

" _Welcome_!" A voice hissed. I held my hand up and the troops stopped. A black shadowy figure approached us. " _I see you've come with your weapons handy! But only give us what we want and you shall be free!"_ I jumped as it screamed and burst into a hot blue flame. I turned angrily to Aelin who just shrugged.

"It was going to try and kill us anyways." She replied defensively.

"Okay!" I shouted above the screams from the enemy troops not far away. "Aedion! Take your squadron out now!" He nodded and waved his hand, about 30 of the men broke neatly off going to flank the enemy. "Alkaia and Lila go now." Another 30 men broke off with the two females. I waved my hand forward and Aelin joined me by my side as we approached the screaming foe.

"Ready?" I asked her. Slicing my palm open.

"Ready." She said, the fire in her eyes already burning bright as she connected her bleeding hand to mine.


End file.
